Don't Take The Girl
by Nefratiri
Summary: What Ey sees when she is ___ in TMR. WaRnInG!!! RELIGION INVOLVED?christianity and God related topics!


Disclaimer: If you think *I* own the cast or the song then I stop smoking whatever you are because its wiping out brain cells…rapidly!  
Author: Your Right! Its Whitney!  
Status: Single song fic that I kind of rewrote a little bit  
Summery: This story is based on the song "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw. What Evy see's when she is in Heaven for a brief moment. This also could be considered an in-betweener if you think about it. Takes place during TMR.  
**WARNING!!: There is some religious things in this fic and pertains to God and Heaven. If you think you may be offended by any of this I advise you to not read. I am a very Christian person so there isn't anything bad in this fic I just don't want to offend anyone.**  
**_Don't Take The Girl  
  
_**"Come Back! Come Back!" Rick O'Connell sobbed as the life drifted away from his wife.  
  
Evy O'Connell looked down at her husband, son and dear brother only to wonder what happened. The last thing she recalled was her husband crying. That's when it hit her. She has never seen him cry before. Why did he cry then?   
  
All of the sudden there was a bright blueish white light that came from behind her. She looked down at herself and she was dressed in all white! She never wore *all* white and especially a white robe thing. Thurally confused she turned around to see where the light came from and came face to face with pearly white gates. OH NO! She thought. This is Heaven! I'm dead.   
  
"Oh God no! This isn't Heaven! Not without them!" She emphasized her sentence with pointing toward the earth that she walked only minutes ago.   
That's when she heard a load rumble. She looked around and saw nothing but she wasn't about to go in there without knowing what happened. She couldn't remember anything!   
  
The rumbling commenced again and this time they were followed by a soothing yet powerful voice. "My Child! You are home now. You cannot go back dear." She definitely knew who that was. "Lord...Why am I here? I want to see Rick! I want to see Alex and Jonathan! God let me go see them please!"   
  
"My child you were actually supposed to come later on in your life and your husband was supposed to come first. Did you know that giving birth to Alexander you almost came to me dear?" She couldn't see anything until a very handsome man came out of the clouds wearing a silk robe. He had dark hair and beard and hazel eyes. His face was heavenly. There was no doubt that this man was God.  
  
"Yes, I was aware of my difficulties at childbirth. What do you mean Rick was supposed to come before me? If I can't go back then please let him stay Lord. Alex needs someone that is a parental figure." Evy was very nervous all of the sudden. Like she was needed somewhere but couldn't get there.  
  
"Sweetheart, I think I need to show you something of the past. This is what has happened and what led up to what I said. He kept you alive." And with A snap of his fingers and a bright light there were 2 angels flying above them. Guiding them to an opening in the clouds. They looked down at when Imhotep took Evy away from Rick, Ardeth, and Jonathan in front of the mutilated citizens of Cairo. The scene they were watching was Ardeth holding Rick back with both arms. "I remember this. Why did you show me this part of my life?"  
"The reason is because at that very moment Richard fell in love with you Evelyn. He knew from that moment that he couldn't live without you."  
  
***_Rick O'Connell watched as  
a mummy dragged away Evy  
That's when he felt it. A pitter patter in his deepest heart  
  
Beni looked right and smiled  
Said you can't have her back now  
oh I know you don't  
Want her to go  
But truth is your  
chances are no  
  
And Rick said:  
"Take Me or Jon  
Take Ardeth Bay  
Take my friend Izzy  
Take anybody that you want,  
As long as she don't go  
Take anyone in the world  
Mummy, please don't take the girl"_***  
  
"That is the moment that he fell in love with you dearest. It's time to see the next scene Angel." God helped her up from where she sat crouched on the cloud looking down at Rick's face. It was almost too much to see him there. "Yes Father" She replied as they walked to another opening about 4 feet away.  
  
  
***_Same old boy, same sweet girl  
4 months down the road  
He held her tight and  
Kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show  
  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said "If you do what I tell you to  
There won't be any harm"  
  
And Rick said:  
"Take my money,  
Take my wallet,  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that  
My grandpa gave me,  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl"_***  
  
"Lord, I remember that. That man took his wallet and ran off. I fell into his arms and cried. Oh how gentle he held me. He proposed the next night. Is that why this portion of my life is so important?" Evy asked looking up at God. He smiled down at her. "Yes, it is. At this scene he realized that he couldn't bare to let you go. He wanted to protect you for all time even if that meant his death in the process. Come on Sweetheart. We have one more scene before...we have one more scene OK." They walked about 5 yards away to yet another flaw in the clouds to where they looked through and saw Evy laying on a hospital bed.  
  
  
_***Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be  
A little one and she  
Says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine   
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and  
  
Rick hit his knees  
And there he prayed:  
"Take the very breath  
You gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
If you'll let me,  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God please don't take the girl"***_  
  
Evy looked up at the pearly white gets and began to cry. God looked down at her in confusion. "Evelyn? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm crying because he tried to give himself up for me! I knew  
he loved---"  
  
"He loves" The lord cut in. "He loves you dear. Evelyn? This isn't Heaven to you is it? Not without him atleast? Since I can see that your love is pure and strong than I guess I can make a deal with you." With that he stood, parted the clouds and sent a shock of golden light down to her son and brother. Rick was nowhere to be seen.  
~**On Earth**~  
  
"Its like the good book says--" Jonathan said to his weeping nephew whom at his uncles last statement shot up!" That's it! The Book!"  
  
~**Heaven**~  
  
"Now before they bring you back to life you must promise me this. You must save your husband from the Scorpion King and from the grips of Satan's doomed. If you do so than I will personally make sure that you two will live for decades to come...together. I will be with you my dear. Oh and one more thing! Do not tell anyone on earth about this place. Lets just say...the element of surprise is at hand. I love you Child! Be careful and do try to watch over your brother. Before they get the book you have one more chore." He spoke so fats for he was in a rush but with a snap of his fingers they were in a home. It was The O'Connell Manor! Wait...no it wasn't. It was The Carnahan Manor! Except it was better. God pointed towards the kitchen where they could here light humming of "Amazing Grace". Evy knew that voice! It was... No, it couldn't be. But it sounded so much like it!  
  
As she turned the corner she couldn't help but cry tears of delight. "Mother! Father!" she ran over to her parents they hugged her back.  
  
"Evelyn dear! You cannot stay my love because your son has already started to read. We love you dear and we wish we could go with you but we can't. Oh and we can't wait to meet Rick. And Alex. If you can please tell Jonathan that we love him and we are watching you everyday. Good bye!"  
"I love you too. Bye!" With that they hugged one last time and bid farewell to one another. "It's time my child" and in a flash she was on the ground of the pyramid and next to her brave son.  
  
'This is for you Mom and dad. And for you lord. Thank you for giving me a second chance.' she thought.


End file.
